Just a Dream
by Robstenfanpire
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting divorced... But why? One-shot, AU, AH. co-written by vampiregirl2293


**Special thanks to vampiregirl2293. She helped write this story, if it wasnt for her this wouldnt have been posted anytime soon. Thank you so much vampiregirl2293!**

Edward p.o.v

Flashback:

I walk into the house and hear Matthew and Emily; our kids, crying. I walk farther into the house and see Emily sitting on the stairs crying, "Emily, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer she just clung to my neck. I walked into the living room and found Matthew crying. "Matt, what's wrong?"

"Mom." He answered.

I instantly knew what Bella had done again. I asked him where she was and he told me. I took the two of them to their rooms and made sure I closed their doors.

I walked into our bedroom and saw Bella sitting on the bed watching TV, with a cup of wine in her hand. It was so typical of her to get drunk off wine.

As much as I hate it, Bella is an alcoholic. There is no doubt that I love her but I just can't take seeing her like this.

"Bella, what the hell. I thought you quit drinking." I said angrily.

"Edward, I-I tried b-but I got stressed and I couldn't help it." She said. For a drunken person she could hold herself well, she could hold a serious conversation and remember it the next morning.

"How could you leave the kids unsupervised down stairs?" I yelled.

She was quiet for a couple minuets letting what she had done sink in and once she realized she started to sob. Typical Bella.

End of flashback

That was a year and a half ago. After that Bella still drank but not in the presence of our children, only when they are away where she knows they're safe. After that day, 3 months later we found out she's pregnant with our 3rd child.

I was standing at the doorway of our room watching Bella breast feed our 4 month old daughter; Abby. We have 3 kids now; Matthew who is 5, Emily who is 3 and Abby who is 4 months.

Bella she always stops drinking when she's pregnant and when breast feeding but as soon as she's done with that she goes right back to drinking.

Abby isn't off breast feeding yet but I know when she does drunk Bella will be back. I love her but I can't let my kids around that anymore. Matthew has already asked what's wrong with her.

As Bella was breast feeding she was lovingly looking at our daughter. There's no doubt Bella loves our children. I walked in the room and sat next to them, she looked up and smiled at me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked softly.

She nodded, her smile despairing.

"I want a divorce." I said getting straight to the point.

"W-what? Why?" Bella asked, her eyes getting watery.

It killed me to have to do this, I don't want to leave her I love her so much but I can't think of myself right now, I have to do what's best for my kids.

"I can't let my kids grow up around you anymore. Matthew has already questioned your behavior." By the time I was done talking she had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"But I love you. I love them." Bella said through her tears.

"I know Bella. I love you too, so much. But I have to do what's best for our kids." I told her.

By this time Abby was feed and now she's just sleeping in Bella's arms. Bella hugged her close and sobbed.

"Why not a separation, I mean that way I can still see you and them." She said.

"No Bella, divorce is best. This hurts me just as much as you but it's for the best."

"Will you at least let me have partial custody?" I shook my head. "Not even supervised visitation?" I shook my head again.

"Please Edward, don't do this." Bella begged.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wouldn't if it was just me but I have kids to think about." I said.

I stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

Bella and I have hardly spoken after I told her I want a divorce. When we do talk though it's something about the kids or her begging for me not to do this.

I know it hurting her, it's hurting me too. I love her so much. I don't want to leave her, it's killing me that I am but I have to think about my kids. This is what's best for them.

I had already filed and signed the divorce papers, now all Bella to do is sign it.

I was sitting on the kitchen table with the papers in front of me. I was waiting for Bella to get home so we can finalize this.

I heard the garage door open and then I saw Bella holding Abby in her arms with Matthew and Emily behind her. The kids ran to their room and Bella put Abby in her high chair. Then she came over to me.

"What's this?" She asked pointing at the papers.

"Divorce papers, all I need you to do is sign." The minute I started to talk she was crying.

"Edward, please don't do this. I can change." She begged.

"No Bella, you say that every time but you never do. Don't make this harder than it is, just sign." I said frustrated.

She picked up the pen with her shaking hand and signed. Once she was done I grabbed the papers and left.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

I walked into the house and saw Bella sitting on the couch with Abby in her arms, Emily and Matthew are sitting in front of her. They were laughing about something Bella said. I wish Bella were like this with them all the time, instead of sometimes.

After I greeted everyone Bella asked, "Edward, what's in the envelope?"

"The finalized divorce papers." I replied. "So I need you out of the house by next week." She had tears flowing down her cheeks at the mention of leaving.

"Mommy, why are crying?" Matt asked.

"Kids, mommy is leaving." I said calmly.

"Why?" Emily asked as she started to cry.

"It's just better that way." I told them.

They got up from their seats and ran to hug Bella, all of them crying.

* * *

><p>1 Year later<p>

It has been one year since I saw Bella. Once she moved out we have not spoken. My sister is still friends with her but she will not tell me how Bella is doing. It's been hard over this last year not having a mother for my kids. It gets very stressful without someone's help. Today the kids and I are going to the new bookstore down the road, it's a cute little place. Matt loves to read just like his mom. Once we got there the kids went to the story rug where my Abby bug stayed in her stroller with me. As I was walking around the store I saw my angel coming down from the store's second floor.

"Bella?" I called. She turns and looks at me. She was smiling but when she saw me her smile turned to a frown.

"Hello Edward, how are you? Did you bring the kids with you? I can't believe how big Abby is now." Then out of nowhere a tall man came out of the back and came up to Bella.

"Sweetie, do you want to do story time today or should I?" The man asked. Who was this guy? He can't call my Bella sweetie.

"Sure, read the Three Little Pigs and then Little Red Ridinghood." She states to him. He ran to the story rug and starts the stories.

"Who was that, Bella?" I ask her.

"His name is Jacob. He and I are going to get married next month." She points to the ring on her left hand.

Oh my god the love of my life found someone new? While I stayed home and raised our kids she was out with another man. She could have been home with us.

"I cannot believe you would forget about your family so fast and move on to someone new. Does he even know you were married before and have three kids?" I yell at her. Everyone in the store turns and looks at us.

"Edward can we talk about this in my offices, please." I told her to lead the way. Once in her office she yells at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you Edward you cannot just come in to my store and yell at me for moving on. Last time I checked you wanted to divorce me, not the other way around. So what if it's only been a year? Jake stuck with me during the hardest time of my life. And I don't go a day without thinking about my kids. I learned a lot this year. I know I could have found a better way to deal with my stress. AA helped me with that." Bella finished and then turned to take something off her desk.

She went to AA. She put her life back together and she's getting married.

"Here." Bella hands me an envelope and she tells me to open later.

I get the kids and head on home. Still not believing Bella is getting remarried. When I get the kids home I put them in bed and go down stairs. I open the letter and in there is a good fifteen pages on how Bella wishes she did things different and how she will never forget me and the kids and wishes us the best. How she wished I were there more with Matt to help her out. I wish this were a dream. I want my old Bella back before her drinking stage.

I hear someone calling my name. It started as a distance call but got closer.

"Edward, baby, it's 7:15, you have to get up so you make it to open the office." I open my eyes and see my angel leaning over me ,7 months pregnant and a smile on her face.

It was a dream. My Bella was still here.

"Bella, how many kids do we have?" I ask her. She gives me a weird look before answering.

"Baby we have one on the way, the only one. Remember a little boy? We were going to pick out names today." Bella states. A big smile breaks out on my face and she does the same.

It was just a dream. I knew my Bella would never be a drinker and I know this time I will help her more with the baby.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I love to read your thoughts on the story. Tell me what you think, if you like it or not, what you wish would have happened, typos that I could look out for when I write.**

**review! review! review!**


End file.
